This Is The Season
by AiLing
Summary: Omelia Christmas and New Year fics which I posted on Tumblr. Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!
1. Chapter 1

**I would like to wish all my readers and followers out there a Merry Christmas!**

 **Last Christmas**

The trailer was pitch black as Amelia stepped into it. Owen got caught up in attending to a few emergency cases which had just been brought into the ER. She had gone to the ER to collect the keys from him and headed to the trailer. She had a long tiring day of surgery after surgery and all she wanted to do was to go back there to unwind and relax.

She switched on all the lights inside the trailer, and then switched on the Christmas lights lining the outside of the trailer. She and Owen had spent one night a couple of weeks ago trying to set up the Christmas decorations in his trailer, which wasn't much as there was barely enough room for furniture in the trailer, let alone Christmas decorations. They did manage to buy a small Christmas tree to place at the deck of the trailer, and hang some Christmas lights lining the deck. She had to admit that the lights looked beautiful invited some Christmas mood to the trailer. Granted, they were both busy surgeons and did not have time to buy any Christmas gifts nor plan Christmas activities. She made a mental note to get some last minute Christmas gift shopping done tomorrow before starting her shift in the afternoon.

As the trailer was currently parked at a very secluded place, and there were no other residents around the area at the moment, ( the family who bought Derek's dream house from Meredith were away on vacation), it was very quiet. So quiet that she could her crickets chirping outside, and she thought she could here an owl hooting in the distance.

Starting to get a bit unsettled by the silence of the atmosphere in the trailer, she turned on the radio. At least some music would help break the silence.

The sound of 'Jingle Bells' filled the air as she went about the kitchen preparing some hot chocolate for herself. It was followed by ' Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer'.

Amelia found herself inadvertently humming to the familiar Christmas tunes. She was never the type of person who was into festivities, heck the last time she celebrated Christmas was when she was a teenager with her family. But suddenly these tunes brought back memories of Christmas celebrations and traditions with her family. She recalled the Shepherd family Christmas traditions before her father died, when they would all attend midnight mass together and then after the mass, they would lay on blankets at the house compound and stare at the stars in the sky, wondering which star signified the anniversary of Jesus's birth. A twinge of sadness overtook her as she realized how much she still missed her father and Derek. She could barely recall how she celebrated Christmas last year- her last Christmas with Derek still alive. Worked all day long in the hospital probably. In retrospect, she should've spent it with him.

Suddenly 'Last Christmas' was played on air. Amelia perked up. This was her and Derek's favourite song. They fell in love with the song when they first heard it, and they made it a tradition to dance together to the song every Christmas. Of course, Derek wasn't the best dancer in the world, but still, they had fun.

Now this song brought back nostalgic memories for her. Amelia paced up and down the deck of the trailer, absorbing the melodies of the song, and lost in memories of Derek.

She started swaying to the song. Gradually, she began putting one foot in front of the other in a sequence of steps. Before she knew it, she was dancing to the song, following the rhythm and beat of the song. She closed her eyes as she twirled and pictured Derek twirling to the song with her, just like they used to do as kids.

* * *

Owen fully expected to return to his trailer to Amelia on bed reading a journal, wearing his plaid shirt as her pajamas , or even fast asleep on bed already.

What he didn't expect, was to come home to a fully lit trailer, with all the Christmas lights and the Christmas tree lights blinking from the deck. He had to admit that it looked beautiful and...added to the Christmas atmosphere.

As he parked his car in front of the trailer, he was greeted by another unexpected sight, the sight of his girlfriend Amelia twirling around at the deck. He gasped, she looked so beautiful and radiant twirling around like that in the blue dress she was wearing. He didn't know she could dance. She really amazes him everyday. Everyday, he would discover new things about her , which he loved.

As he got out of his car, he realized that she was dancing to the popular Christmas song ' Last Christmas'.

He loved watching her dance and didn't want to interrupt her, so he stood by his car and continued watching her dance. She was effortless in her twirls, it seemed like she was a professional dancer. Obviously she was so engrossed in her dance that she didn't notice him watching her. Suddenly, she stopped, and looked at him, gasping, her face blushing. She had been caught red-handed.

Owen smiled.

' I didn't know you could dance. You looked like a professional. Are you sure you're never learnt ballet before?'

' Ermm...no...no...' she stammered, as if embarrassed to be caught dancing.

' Why are you embarrassed? I loved it! I can add this to the list of things I love about you.' said Owen taking her by the hand.

Amelia slowly began to smile, her dimples showing. Grabbing both of Owen's hands, she began to lead him through the steps as the song continued. It proved to be a difficult task as Owen clearly was not meant to dance. He kept on tripping and stepping on her toes.

But she didn't mind, as they both swayed at the deck of the trailer and stared at each other in the eye, under the Christmas lights, to more Christmas songs.

It seemed like an eternity before the Christmas songs finally stopped, and they finally stopped dancing.

* * *

' You know, that song ' Last Christmas' is mine and Derek's favorite Christmas song' Amelia confided later on that night as they lay on blankets on the grass outside the trailer, staring at the stars in the sky.

' We would dance to that song every Christmas. It was like a Christmas tradition for us.'

' My sister Olivia used to love that song too' Owen said sadly.

Amelia looked over at Owen, who was still gazing up at the sky.

She took his right hand in her left hand and squeezed it.

' You see the stars in the sky?' she said looking up at the sky again to the stars blanketing the sky.

' Maybe this one is Olivia and that one is Derek.' she said pointing to 2 bright stars in particular.

'Maybe this one is my dad and that one over there is your dad.' Owen added, pointing to another 2 stars.

' Maybe they are all watching us from heaven' Amelia agreed.

Just then, the song ' Somewhere Out There' started playing on the radio- and they both lay down in silence, staring at the stars - wondering whether their lost loved ones were actually somewhere out there. They will miss their deceased loved ones this Christmas for sure, but at least this Christmas they would have each other. Tomorrow they were both going to call their mothers and tell their loved ones they love them.

Because at the end of the day, Christmas isn't just about Christmas gifts and decorations and Christmas songs, but it is about family, loved ones and precious memories.

 **Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Happy New Year 2016 to all my loyal readers and followers out there! Thank you so much for all your support- I love you all!**

 **I initially wanted to write a oneshot of Owen and Amelia celebrating New Year** **'s Eve in a rented apartment or in his trailer- but then I saw a post on Tumblr with our favourite surgeons counting down in the OR, and that gave me this our favourite couple will be celebrating New Year's Eve at work instead. Enjoy!**

 **Happy New Year**

Being oncall on New Year's Eve sucks. Every doctor, every surgeon would attest to that. However, Amelia Shepherd would disagree with that. She loved being on call on New Year's Eve. She loved the adrenaline rush she got from being paged to review the numerous head trauma cases that would come in- be it from vehicle accidents or bar brawls. Of course, she would never wish for anyone to get hurt, but she basked in the idea of saving lives on a New Year's Eve while others were out partying. She personally thought that celebrating New Year's Eve was a lame idea, as for her, New Year's was just another ordinary day. Might as well do something useful on New Year's Eve, like saving lives and cutting brains open, instead of partying and drinking all night.

Last year, she was also oncall on New Year's Eve, as she couldn't bear the thought of being alone in the dream house. By busying herself with her job in the hospital, she avoided letting loneliness and melancholy visit her once again, as it always did during the long nights she spent alone in Derek's deserted house. By being in the hospital, she also avoided caving into the temptation of having a drink or two.

Amelia strided down to the ER, holding her pager which had just beeped signalling 911 from Owen. Her mind raced excitedly at the thought of another trauma case to attend to, another subdural haematoma for her to evacuate. She had already diagnosed and operated on 5 subdural haematomas tonight alone, all as a result of road accidents due to drunken driving.

Amelia smiled as she entered the ER and spotted Owen immediately. It was nearly impossible to miss her guy , who stood out as the only redhead standing in the middle of the beds, barking orders.

He saw her entering the ER and returned the smile, ever so glad to see his girl, even if it was just for a consult. What he didn't tell her was that he swapped his shift with April just so that he could be on call together with her tonight.

' What is the case?' she asked winking at him. They both tried very hard to keep their relationship professional at work, and have been doing a rather good job of that so far.

' 22 year old male, hit by a drunk driver who drove past the red light. GCS is 11/15. Vomitting and having nose bleed too. 'Owen cut straight to the point as Amelia took out her torchlight from her pocket to examine the patient's pupils.

' Are the family members here?' she asked.

'I believe they're on their way here' Owen answered.

After a few minutes, Amelia emerged from behind the curtain.

' His pupils are unequal and he has black rings around his eyes. I would like to order a brain CT to rule out subdural haematoma.' she told Owen.

* * *

10 minutes later, both Owen and Amelia were in a scan room, as the patient was being prepared for the CT brain.

' Do you have any new year plans?' Owen asked suddenly.

' Nope- just work and work and cutting into more brains' Amelia answered, only half jokingly. She really didn't have anything planned out for the coming year. ' Oh, maybe a vacation to LA . I haven't seen the LA gang for so long.'

'You're so boring' Owen teased.

' So are you' Amelia retorted back.

' What are your New Year resolutions?' Amelia asked suddenly.

' Well, first of all, I want to move out of the trailer.' he said. ' I want to find a brand new comfortable place for us to live in'

'Us?' That word didn't go unnoticed by Amelia.

' Yes, us. You're practically my housemate now, so of course you'll have to move in with me when I get the right house.' Owen answered with a twinkle in his eyes, laughing as he watched her facial expression which was one of pleasant surprise.

' What are yours?' Owen asked.

' My new years resolution is to spend every single waking day with you by my side' Amelia said, looking at Owen with a twinkle in her eyes as well.

Just then, the images of the patient's CT brain appeared on the computer screen.

' A subdural haematoma. Lets book an OR now!' Amelia was ready to burst into action again.

* * *

Half an hour later, both of them were in OR4, with Amelia's hands buried deep in the patient's brain, and Owen holding the retractors for her ( as there were not enough interns that night, Owen took over the job).

' Suction please' Amelia instructed the scrub nurse as more blood oozed out of the patient's brain. The patient's vitals were still stable, she thanked God for that.

' Diathermy' she instructed the scrub nurse again.

She smiled to herself behind her mask as the bleeding now stopped.

Suddenly, the entire OR became silent, more silent than usual. There was a huge air of suspense and quiet anticipation in the OR.

Then the anesthetiologist started the countdown...

'10...9...8...'

Now, the entire OR had joined him in countdown as Amelia and Owen's eyes met. Blue met darker blue. Their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity, but in reality was just a a few seconds.

' 7...6...5...'

All the blood clots had been evacuated from the patient's brain, now all that's left is to stitch up.

...3...2...1...

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

The entire OR erupted in applause as Owen and Amelia leaned forward as close to each other as the sterile field would allow, and let both their masks touch.

This was already shaping up to be the best year yet as far as both of them are concerned.

 **Reviews are very much appreciated :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Christmas Days**

Before her father's death, Amelia Shepherd always looked forward to Christmas days. Sometimes, she would count down for a whole month in anticipation to the day. She would pretend to sleep on Christmas Eve, but then try to stay awake to wait for Santa to come down the chimney. Of course, she always fell asleep before he came. Then on Christmas mornings, she would be the first one awake in the whole household and she would run around waking the rest of the household up so they could open their Christmas presents. She loved opening each and every present and squealing in delight as each present was being unwrapped. Family and friends would come for the whole day, and when everyone went back, the family would turn on the radio and dance to Christmas songs. Later in the night, they would make hot chocolate and bring out some blankets to lie on while gazing at the stars, wondering which star signified the birth of Jesus.

After Christopher Shepherd's death, Christmas Days were no longer a joyful occasion in the Shepherd household. Sure, Carolyn Shepherd tried so hard, she really did, to carry on the family tradition of opening presents on Christmas mornings, delicious Christmas meals, hot chocolate and star gazing... But it just wasn't the same anymore without her husband around. The atmosphere surrounding the family wasn't that joyful anymore. Family and friends also visited less frequently. Amelia Shepherd no longer looked forward to Christmas days. For her, Christmas days were a sore reminder of what she and her family had lost. Instead- she would lock herself up in her bedroom, thinking about her father. But it wouldn't be long before her brother Derek would knock the door of her bedroom and ask for permission to come in. He was the only other person who went through the same traumatic experience as her, so he knew exactly what she was going through. They would sit on the bed, holding hands, quietly consoling each other, and just being there for each other. Then, Derek would put turn on the radio and they would dance to some Christmas songs. Their favourite song by far was 'Last Christmas'. They would twirl and laugh and dance their heart out to the song.

When Amelia went off to college and later medical school- the tradition stopped. Derek still called during Christmas Day and a few words were exchanged, but that was it. Sometimes, when Amelia heard the song 'Last Christmas' she would dance alone in her dorm room and pretend Derek was dancing with her. But during the later years, she got too intoxicated with drugs and alcohol during Christmas Days to even remember how she celebrated her Christmas Day.

* * *

Amelia couldn't even recall how she celebrated her last Christmas with Derek. She assumed then that they would celebrate many more Christmas days together. How wrong she was. If only she knew. If she remembered correctly, she was oncall that night, and Derek brought Meredith and the kids out to a fancy restaurant for dinner. He did invite her, but she couldn't join them, being oncall. In retrospect, had she known that this would be her last Christmas with him, she would've swapped her call with another neurosurgeon.

Amelia's first Christmas without Derek was spent alone in the abandoned Shepherd house. Not a single person asked her how she was spending Christmas, no one invited her to any Christmas partys. She contemplated going to church, but she didn't feel up to going alone. She thought of switching with Nelson so that she could be oncall on Christmas Eve and Christmas Day, to make herself busy, but he refused, saying that she needed some time off from work. Instead, she ended up alone in the Dream House, sitting on the couch alone, holding a bottle of sparkling water and watching lame Christmas movies on Hallmark channel. She almost caved in to the temptation of grabbing a bottle of wine, but somehow she fell asleep on the couch and the bottle of wine was forgotten.

* * *

Then Owen came along- like her knight in shining armor.

Amelia's first Christmas after getting together with Owen- they spent dancing to Christmas songs at the deck of his trailer and gazing at the stars in the sky, which was then followed by hot explosive sex in the trailer.

For Amelia and Owen's first Christmas as a family, they spent a quiet day in their house, just the 3 of them. They helped Charlotte unwrap her many presents she got from friends, relatives and hospital colleagues. They then snuggled up on the couch, watching TV and just enjoying each other's company. Owen then made some roasted chicken for them to enjoy.

* * *

This Christmas is Amelia and Owen's first Christmas as a family of five.

Which starts off with a wake up call from 2 very excited kids.

' Mummy, mummy! Daddy!' 5 year old Charlotte Addison cries out excitedly as she jumps on their bed.  
Amelia groans as she turns over her side to catch some more sleep. Owen was about to do the same before Charlotte shakes him, trying to catch his attention. ' Daddy! Santa was here! There are presents in the stockings!'

Just then, 3 year old Noah Christopher barges into the room and jumps on the bed as well, bouncing up and down.

' Wanna open 'em pwesents!' he exclaims.

By then, both Owen and Amelia have given up on the idea of getting more sleep.

Just as Charlotte is Amelia's clone, Noah is Owen's clone. His middle name is after his maternal grandfather.

As if on cue, a wail can be heard from the baby monitor.

' I'll go and get her' Amelia says.

As she enters the nursery, 6 month old Olivia Michelle, named after Owen's sister and Amelia's deceased best friend, is already sitting up on her cot, wailing her lungs out.  
Olivia is a perfect mixture of both Amelia and Owen, with a lighter shade of hair compared to her mother and sister, but having their facial features. She came as a pleasant surprise after Owen and Amelia thought they had a complete family of 4.

' Shhh….. Don't cry Livvy, mummy's got you' said Amelia, picking the baby up and rocking her up and down to soothe her.

Later on in the morning, after a scumptuous breakfast of chocolate pancakes, the entire Hunt family is gathered below the Christmas tree, opening presents. Later on in the day, Amelia's family would be arriving, but for the moment, they want to spend some quality family time together.

' Look mummy- isn't this pretty?' said Charlotte as she holds up a pink headband with a pink laced ribbon and other hair accessories which aunt Callie bought her.

Noah meanwhile, is enthralled with the racing car that uncle Alex bought him.

'Yes, it looks very pretty on you, princess ' Amelia says approvingly as Charlotte twirls in delight with her new accessories and the Elsa outfit which her parents had bought her for Christmas.

Now Amelia Shepherd looks forward to Christmas Days again.

 **Reviews are very much appreciated! :)**


End file.
